This is a proposal to support the 10th International Symposium on Vascular Neuroettector Mechanisms to be held July 12-15, 2002 in Granlibakken Conference Center, Lake Tahoe, CA. This conference is a satellite of the 14th World Congress of Pharmacology (July 7-12, 2002, San Francisco). The major objective of this conference is to highlight recent progress in the fields of neurovascular pharmacology and physiology. Excellent speakers will stimulate discussion of key topics with particular emphasis on neuroregulator mechanisms. Topics will supplement rather than duplicate those presented at the World Congress. Additions objectives are to bring together scientists from different countries and to provide opportunities for younger scientists to interact with more established investigators. The meeting will provide ample opportunity for informal interaction. Vascular diseases remain a source of extensive and widespread morbidity and mortality in modern society. Sustained investigative efforts over many years have forced continued reevaluation of theories of basic vascular function and regulation as well as therapeutic strategies. Recent years have seen an explosion in understanding of basic molecular mechanisms. However, this knowledge has yet to be fully applied to understanding at the level of tissue, organ and organism. Thus this is an opportune moment to apply advances at the molecular and genomic level to further understanding of more integrated vascular function. With its long history of emphasis on the interactions between nerves, vascular smooth muscle, and the endothelium, and with a tradition of focusing on clinical implications, this conference is an ideal venue for stimulating further advances. The intimate and relaxed setting of the conference will facilitate discussion and allow scientists to consolidate ideas generated at both the symposium and world congress. We anticipate that all aspects of this conference will help to foster development of new directions and collaborations in the field.